Permainan Kata
by andi1412
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Chitanda menelpon Oreki pada malam hari. Ia mengaku menerima surat dari seseorang. surat itu begitu misterius dan entah siapa yang mengirimkannya. jadi, apa isi dari surat itu, dan siapakah yang mengirimnya?
1. Chapter 1

Case 1

Anime: Hyouka/氷菓

Genre: Mystery, school life, Teeneger life, etc..

Warning: Banyak kata yang aneh dan eyd yang buruk. Minta saraannya master ,... XD

Hari sudah malam dan semua pr yang ada sudah kuselesaikan. Kubaringkan sejenak badanku di kasur sambil membaca beberapa buku pelajaran besok. Baru saja ku membaca beberapa halaman, handphone ku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Siapa yang menelponku malam hari begini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chitanda, seorang gadis remaja pintar dan rajin. Dia pasti baru saja selesai belajar malam ini. Ku ambil hp ku dan ternyata, yap Eru Chitanda menelponku.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi Moshi, iya ada apa?"

"Kau belum tidur oreki?"

"Oh, kalau begitu ku tutup."

"TUNGGU! Aku ingin bercerita sebentar!" ujarnya serius.

"Oh, jadi ada apa?"

"Pagi ini aku menemukan sebuah surat dimejaku diwaktu pulang."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak membacanya saja."

"Sudah kubaca tapi aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya."

"Maksudmu, mengapa kau tak menanyakan saja pada pengirimnya. Apakah ada namanya disana?."

"Entahlah, surat ini benar-benar membuatku bingung oreki!" terdengar bingung. "Bisa kah kau..."

"Tidak! Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku perlu mengisi energiku untuk hari esok." sela ku.

"Tapi, Aku PENASARAN!"

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja serasa seperti paksaan yang tak adapat ku tolak. Dengan agak terpaksa dan mnguras energi lalu kujawab kembali telponya.

"Yasudah baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu seperti biasa di ruang klub untuk membicarakannya bersama-sama. Trimakasih oreki. Oyasumi!"

"Iee, Oyasumi!"

Mengapa dia tiba-tiba menutup telpon, hah, merepotkan saja. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00. yah kumatikan lampu kamarku dan bergegas menuju kasur untuk tidur. Benar-benar menguras energi ku.

'kriiiinnnggggg!' alarm ku berbunyi.

Ku tekan alarmku dan mematikannya, ah brisik sekali. Ku lihat jam masih jam 6. Langsung saja ku bangun dan menyikat gigiku lalu membersihkan muka. Kulihat rambut yang berantakam didapan kaca, ah brantakan skalai. Setelah itu ku ganti bajuku lalu sarapan pagi. Oh iya, aku hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah saat ini. Kakakku pergi ke india. Dia orang yang pintar, kurasa lebih jenius dari einsten dan dia juga ahli dalam beladiri. Dialah yang membuatku terperangkap dalam klub sastra bersama chitanda dan dua temanku yang lain.

Namaku Oreki, Houtaro Oreki. Seorang murid SMA kamiyama kelas satu B. Hidupku biasa saja, aku tak ingin terlihat menonjol disekolah, aku bahkan hampir tidak memasuki klub apapun. Jika bukan karna kakakku aku tak akan memasuki klub sastra seperti yang sudah dibilang tadi. Tapi kurasa kakakku memiliki maksud tersendiri menyuruhku bergabung dengan klub itu, lagi pula dia memang alumni sekolah itu dan mantan anggota klub sastra.

Ah, pagi ini lumayan terik. Aku mengamati keadaan jalan sekitar, ku berjalan di pinggiran dan mendekati gedung-gedung yang ada agar tak terkena sinar matahari. Saat hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja lampu menyebrang berwarna merah dan seseorang menepukku dari belakang sambil menhentikkan sepedahnya. Kurasa aku punya firasat buruk.

"Halo Oreki, slamat pagi, gimana kabarmu, menyenangkan kah?"

"Biasa saja." Jawabku singkat

Ku lihat lampu menyebrang sudah berwarna hijau. Satoshi turun dari sepeda lalu menuntunnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sore nanti?"

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ya."

"Tentu saja. Pagi ini Chitanda mengrimnkanku email suapaya kita berkumpul di ruang klub untuk membahas masalah surat untuk chitanda dari teman sekelasnya."

"Teman sekelasnya, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dia yang mengatakan ketika aku membalas pesannya tadi pagi. Katanya ia sempat melihat beberapa temannya keluar masuk kelas."

"Jadi begitu, sempat saja kau bertanya?"

"Aku ini database."

"!"

Ah, sampai juga di sekolah. Satoshi pun melambaikan tangannya lalu ku lambaikan tanganku setengah terangkat kepada Satoshi karna dia terlebih dahulu pergi menuju parkiran untuk menaruh sepedahnya. Sesampainya dikelas, lalu ku duduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menghemat energiku hari ini. Terlebih lagi hari ini ada pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris. Aku harus menghemat energiku untuk berpikir.

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran matematika. Saat pertama masuk. Guruku sedikit mereview pelajaran sebelumnya yaitu Logika matematika lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran bentuk akar, pangkat dan logaritma.

Yosh, pelajaran hari ini berlalu. Ku rapihkan buku yang ada di meja lalu merapikan kursi dan mejaku. Ku angkat tas ku dan segera menuju ruang klub sastra yaitu ruang geologi di lantai tiga. Ku lihat Satoshi melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu kelas sambil memanggilku untuk segera berkumpul.

Ah, aku cukup lelah untuk mencapai lantai ketiga. Ku hempaskan napas ketika sampai di depan ruang geologi lalu membuka pintu.

"Konnichiwa!" sahut Satoshi sedangkan aku hanya berdiri sambil melihat siapa yang sudah datang.

"Oreki, lama sekali! Kau Satoshi, kau bilang akan menungguku di kelas, dan malah aku yang duluan sampai disini. Kau tau tidak, bahkan aku sampai lupa izin ke klub manga untuk datang ke kelasmu dan kau tidak ada disana!" Kesal Ibara tak henti-henti.

"Maaf Ibara aku lupa."

Dan Ibara terus mengoceh sedangkan Satoshi hanya bisa berdiri dan diam mendengarkan amukan Ibara. Oh iya, Ibara ini juga bagian dari klub manga, sedangkan Satoshi juga bagian dari klub Seni. Satoshi juga aktif pada kegiatan OSIS karna ia anggota OSIS.

Ku lihat Chitanda berusaha menghentikan amarah Ibara, tapi tak dihiraukan Ibara. Tak henti-hentinya Ibara memarahi Satoshi, hal ini sering terjadi karna yang ku tahu kalau Ibara menyukai Satoshi sejak SMP dan Satoshi mengetahui itu.

"Oreki, tolong hentikan mereka. Kita harus segera mulai." Pintanya sambil maju kearahku dari depan mejanya.

Hah, dari pada Chitanda terus memaksaku lebih baik kuhentikan saja ocehan Ibara.

"Ibara, apakau tidak lelah memarahi Satoshi."

"Tentu saja aku lelah."

"Kalau begitu diam, duduklah. Istirahatlah sejenak."

Lalu Ibara diam dan membalikan kursinya kearah depan disebelah Chitanda dan menyampingiku yang ada disisi lain. Karna komposisi meja yang dibuat melingkar. Ku lihat Satoshi di depanku sambil mengacungi jempol karna merasa terbantu. Dasar Satoshi, aku tidak berniat menolongmu tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan kali ini." Ujar Ibara.

"Seperti yang ku kirim tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan sebuah surat misterius dari seseorang yang misterius juga. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang juga pada Satoshi, aku mencurigai bahwa pengirimnya adalah teman sekelasku. Tapi aku tidak tau yang mana karana ada lebih dari 1 orang yang terus keluar-masuk kelas ketika ku dikelas."

"Oh, jadi ini mungkin pengirimnya adalah Laki-Laki, mungkin saja ini surat cinta?"

"Entahlah, kurasa bukan. Aku tak begitu dekat dengan laki-laki dikelasku."

"Heh oreki, mukamu terlihat agak berubah, sepetinya terkejut?"

"Tidak, Chitanda bisa ku lihat suratnya?"

"Ini." Jawabnya sambil memberikan suratnya kepadaku.

"Watashi(bentuk Hiragana), Watashi(bentuk Katakana), ~Watashi(bentuk hiragana).". Kulihat kata-kata itu pada surat dibagaian tengah-tengah. Lalu dibawahya tertulis ".1.4.8" Ni(bentuk kata kana) ".". kulihat tulisan kedua tersebut pada bagian bawah surat tersebut. Setelah aku membacanya, yang lainnya pun membacanya, bahkan Satoshi pun menulisnya.

"Jadi siapa yang menulis ini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung."

"Oreki, tolong cari tahu apa arti surat ini. Aku PENASARAN!"

Terpaku lah aku. Aku hanya bisa diam memandangi Chitanda dengan wajah penuh penasaran itu. Aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Dasar laki-laki!" ucap Ibara.

"Tch. Baiklah Chitanda. Aku akan mencoba memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu trimakasih Oreki."

Kulihat dia memandangi selagi aku sedang berfikir. Kutaruh tangan kananku denagan telapak tangan didepanwajahku sambil sesekali memainkan rambutku.

"Oreki, entahlah. Sepertinya aku hanya merasa ketiga kata 'watashi' itu memiliki maksud tersendiri. Mungkin pesan rahasia."

"Pesan rahasia."

"Dan soal angka-angka itu seperti kata sandi pramuka saja."

"Pramuka?"

"Entahlah, aku ini hanya database dan database tidak bisa menghasilkan kesimpulan."

"Lagi-lagi kau ini."

Pesan rahasia? Kata sandi? Hah, mungkin aku harus berfikir lebih jernih lagi. Ku lihat yang lainnyapun juga ikut mencari tahu tentang arti dari surat ini. Ku terus memperhatikan kata-kata watashi yang ada di tengah surat. Wa-ta-shi, kata itu terngiang-iang di pikiranku hingga sesuatu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Chitanda, ku dengar kumpulan sajak yang dibuat klub ini mejadi bahan pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Ibara.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah."

"Kakak kelasku di klub manga mengatakan bahwa cerita yang dibuat juga sungguh menarik, bahkan dia menyuruhku membuatkan manganya."

Klub sastra menjadi terkenal, astaga aku khawatir jika namaku juga ikut menjadi pembicaraan. Tapi tunggu dulu! Kumpulan sajak? Hyouka? Ice Cream?. Kurasa aku sudah tau arti dari semua kata-kata ini. Ku angkat kepalaku namun tetap dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Knapa oreki, kurasa kau sudah menemukan sebuah jawaban?" sahut Satoshi melihatku terkejut.

"Entahlah, kurasa memang ada hal yang unik dari kata-kata ini."

"Jadi apa jawabannya artinya oreki, Aku penasaran. Beritahu aku!"

"Eih tenanglah! Satoshi masih ingatkah kau tentang misteri festival kan'ya dan kumpulan sajak klub sastra?"

"Masih, ehm mungkinkah? PERMAINAN KATA. Lalu kata apa itu?"

"Coba kau lihat ketiga huruf yang ada ditengah baik-baik."

"Watashi itu artinya I dalam bahasa inggris, dibaca eye (mata) untuk bahasa jepang?" ungkap Ibara.

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya bukan itu maksudnya. Coba lihat bentuk ketiga huruf itu. Watashi yang pertama, ditulis dengan huruf hiragana. Kurasa memang arti watashi(hiragana) ini memang tidak ada maksud lain kecuali aku, dan mungkin juga kau bisa mengartikannya sebagai 'I' dalam bahasa inggris."

"Lalu?"

"Kemudian watashi yang kedua ditulis dalam bentuk katakana. Ibara hampir sedikit benar, tapi yang dimaksud disini adalah..."

"I dibaca Ai yang artinya cinta dalam bahasa jepang." Ujar Satoshi.

"Ya, kau benar Satoshi. Dan kau bisa menyebutnya love dalam bahasa inggris. Kalimat kedua ini memang sengaja dibentuk katakana yang berarti kata serapan. Bukankah katakana biasa ditulis untuk penulisan kata serapan seperti bahasa asing dan nama orang asing."

"Kau benar Oreki, aku benar-benar tidak hasbis pikir." Ujar Ibara.

"Lalu yang ketiga, ayo katakan Oreki." Ucap Chitanda penasaran.

"Tenanglah. Yang ketiga ini sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi kujelaskan, kurasa kalian memang sudah tau apa arti dari yang kata watashi yang ketiga ini. Yang ketiga ini ditulis '~Watashi(Hiragana)', alasan mengapa ditulis hiragana karna memang bermakasud untuk tidak mengubah arti dalam bahasa jepang."

"Lalu, apa memang tetap artinya Aku? Bukankah itu cukup aneh?" tanya Ibara.

"tidakkah kalu lihat tanda sebelum kata 'Watashi' yang ketiga? Itu adalah tanda negasi atau ingkaran dalam matematika yang berarti lawan kata atau kebalikannya, itu berarti kata yang ketiga ini berarti kamu, atau you dalam bahasa inggris."

"Mengapa tidak ditulis terbalik saja, bukankah itu lebih mudah?" tanya Ibara.

"Kurasa, supaya lebih sulit ditebak dan lebih menjadi menarik untuk di tebak".

"'I Love You', atau 'Aishiteru' dalam bahasa jepang. Ternyata itu artinya" ucap Chitanda lembut.

"Hah, Oreki." Ucap Ibara.

"Hah, aku memang tak habis pikir kalau seperti itu ternyata." Unkap Satoshi.

Ku lihat mereka benar-benar terkesima melihat pesan singkat itu. Ku lihat wajah penuh penasaran Chitanda sudah mulai mereda. Apalagi ketika dia mendekatiku dan berkata Trimakasih padaku. Serasa pesan yang disampaikan pengirim misterius ini kepada Chitanda mengalir kepadaku dan menuju kepadanya. Tapi apa benar ini untuk Chitanda?

"Oreki, Arigato Gozaimasu."

"Iee."

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu."

Pengirimnya, oh iya, memcahkan misteri kata 'Watashi' ini membuatku lupa akan misteri pengirimnya. Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja dia mulai membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit, namun kurasa tidak. Jelas-jelas mungkin sang pengirim memang sengaja menggunakan simbol angka sebagai kesan tersendiri.

"Hari sudah, sore. Apa tidak sebaiknya mungkin kita lanjutkan saja besok? Maaf, hanya saja kurasa cukup menghawatirkan jika kita pulang terlalu malam." ujar Ibara.

"Yasudah, bagaimana Oreki?" tanya Satashi.

"Aku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf teman-teman maaf telah membuat kalian harus pulang sore, ini salahku. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan besok?"

"Ayo Kita pulang."

Hah, hari sudah sore ternyata. Tanpa disadari ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama juga untuk satu misteri ini. Karna ada urusan lain, Satoshi dan Ibara berpisah denganku dan Chitanda di perempatan dekat sekolah. Sore ini aku berjalan berdua dengan Chitanda dan ia menuntun sepedanya.

"Jadi oreki, trimakasih untuk bantuannya hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku masih penasaran siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Entahlah, apa kau yang pegang kertasnya Chitanda?"

"Tentu, tapi aku ingin membacanya malam ini. Bolehka aku bawa dulu Oreki?"

"Bukannya kau sudah tau isi surat itu?"

"Ya, tapi aku hanya merasa kalau ini bukan untukku. Dan pastinya orang yang terlibat dalam surat ini pastinya memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat."

"Dekat?"

"Eh, maksudku tidak seperti pertemanan kita ini, mungkin dari awal sebenarnya mereka sudah saling dekat, dan yang akan menerima surat ini juga pasti akan menerima perasaan si pemiliknya walaupun begitu penuh misteri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kurasa kemungkinannya seperti itu."

"Entahlah, kurasa aku bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan dari yang menerima surat ini. Kurasa kami sama."

"Begitukah. Jadi sebenarnya kau yakin kalau ini bukan untukmu."

"Tentu saja, terlalu aneh jika dia mengirim kepadaku. Karna aku tak mungkin bisa mengerti surat ini, jadi kurasa dari surat ini bisa diketahui kalau mereka yakin memang saling mengerti satu sama lain."

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Oh ya Oreki sudah sampai, Aku belok sini ya, sampai bertemu besok, Caaa!" salamnya padaku sambil melambaikan tangan lalu kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Caa!" jawabku sambail membalas lambaiyan tangannya.

Dari yang Chitanda bilang memang membingungkan, tapi kurasa dia memang benar. Orang yang mengirim ini bukan orang yang begitu mengenal Chitanda, dan pastinya orang itu tidak bermaksud mengirim ke Chitanda. Yang jadi masalah adalah mengapa surat itu bisa ada di mejanya. Yah, hari yang melelahkan, sebuah misteri hari ini memang membuatku harus berfikir dan menguras tenaga. Yah, semoga hari esok tidak banyak menguras energiku.

Gimana nih ceritanya? Untuk chapter ke dua mungkin lain waktu, maklum nih waktu-waktu ujian dan sekarang saya sudah kelas 3 SMA. Jadi mohon sabar dan komentarnya ya...XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh, sudah lama tidak memposting cerita lanjutannya, dan akhirnya menemukan waktu yang tepat deh buat ngelanjutin fanfic nih, hehehe.

Permainan Kata

Bagian 2

Tentu saja apa yang dikatan Chitanda itu membuatku bingung, tetapi kurasa dia memang benar. Yang membuatku tidak mengerti adalah, mengapa bisa surat itu berada di mejanya, apakah orang ini sengaja menjatuhkannya atau kebetulan semata? Ah, apapun itu semoga hari ini tidak memberatku. Kurasa aku butuh energi lebih hari ini.

Lalu keesokan harinya di sekolah...

"Hai Oreki, Ohayou."

"Ohayou." Lambai tanganku.

"Tak biasa kau seperti itu, Oreki terlihat serius, oh apa mungkin kau sakit? Oh tidak, apa mungkin dunia sudah berubah!"

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Apa itu, oh sisa misteri dari Chitanda yang belum terselaikan itu yah?" melihat karah kertas.

Pagi ini aku menemui Chitanda. Kurasa aku mulai menyadari sesuatu, oleh karena itu aku menghampirinya. Namun aku hanya bisa menyalin beberapa saja karena dia tak mengizinkanku, ah melelahkan skali. Jadi aku hanya menyalin angka '.1.4.8' Ni(bentuk katakana) '.' karena hanya itu sisa misteri yang belum kami pecahkan. Ku dengar ponsel ku berbunyi.

'kriiiingg!' ada email masuk dari Chitanda. Dia memintaku untuk pergi ke ruang klub setelah pulang sekolah. Ya sudahlah kurasa aku juga sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Waktunya istirahat, entah knapa tiba-toba aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas Chitanda. Sebenarnya lelah sekali hari ini. Ku lihat seorang laki-laki sepertinya mengawasi meja Chitanda, ku tahu karna Chitanda ada disana. Yah, memang benar sih orang itu yg sudah kucurigai didalam surat ini. Ya sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kalau teoriku ini memang benar.

Bel tanda berakhiran berbunyi. Yah, saatnya menuju ruang klub. Sesampainya disana semuanya sudah berkumpul, kecuali Chitanda. Tidaklama kemudian dia datang.

"Trima kasih semua karna mau datang hari ini." Sapa Chitanda.

"Tidak apa-apa Chitanda, lagi pula kami memang penasaran, siapa pelaku dibalik surat misterius itu." Jawab Satoshi.

"Jadi Oreki, keajaiban apalagi yang akan kau tunjukkan kali ini?" sontak Ibara menantang.

"Tch." Lirikku kesal.

"Kalau meneurutku, Sataoshi mungkin memang benar. Tapi ada yang kurang dari pendapatnya."

"Yap, lagi pula aku ini database. Karna database tidak bisa memberi kesimpulan."

"Kau ini. Jadi apa yang kau makasud Oreki?"

"Ya, pesan terakhir yang teradapat pada surat itu kurasa adalah kata kunci dari jati diri penulisnya. Lebih tepatnya sandi nama dari si pengirim."

"Sandi?"

"Sandi angka, oh mungkin sandi ponsel bukankah jika menulis pesan maka kita sama dengan menekan tombol angka 1 sampai sembilan. Misalnya untuk alfabet a itu satukali angka 2 bukan?"

"Mungkin? Tapi bukan itu jawabannya. Kau mungkin biasa mencoba menulis ulang angka-angka ini di ponselmu."

".11.4.8 dan . ehm... '...uu.t.o...g.t' lalu '..t.u..., beginakah Oreki?"

"Apa itu, aneh skali?" tanya Satoshi.

"BRISIK kau satoshi!"

"Sebenarnya kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuknya, tapi bukan jenis pad atau tombol itu yang kita gunakan."

"Maskdumu?"

"Alat apa yang mungkin kau gunakan untuk mengirim pesan? Hanya ponsel kah, yang pastinya ini bukan alat tulis. Dan jelas bahwa pad jenis tadi bukanlah yang kita gunakan saat ini. Namun mungkin kau bisa menemukannya pada beberapa jenis ponsel tertentu."

"Maksudmu keyboard? Oh qwerty pad kan Oreki?" sahut Chitanda.

"Ah, Chitanda kau benar, sudah kuduga kalau kau memang lebih pintar dari orang itu."

"Satoshi, BERISIK!" kesal Ibara.

"Iya, Chitanda benar. Kalau dilihat lagi tombol jenis qwerty pada keyboard itu berjumlah sepuluh untuk urutan 'qwertyuiop' dan kau bisa melihat angka '1234567890' diatasanya atau pada saat berganti simbol. Kau bisa melihatnya pada jenis ponsel yg memiliki tombol qwerty pad atau komputer. Dari semua angka yang tertulis tadi tidak akan menghasilkan simbol titik ataupun lainnya bukan?. Anggap saja kalau titik itu adalah pemisah huruf pertama dan huruf selanjutnya."

" 'Akinari' 'AI'.." ucap Ibara terpotong.

" 'Akinari' 'untuk' 'Aika'." Ucap Chitanda.

"Nah, itu dia, tapi darimana kata 'untuk' itu"

"Kalau soal itu, aku menerjemahkan kata 'ni' kedalam bahasa inggris lalu mengartikan lagi ke bahasa jepang."

"Oreki, jelaskan padaku!"

"Apa kau lupa tentang misteri kata Watashi dengan tiga bentuk itu? Sama halnya dengan itu, dalam bahasa jepang 'ni' berarti 'two' dalam bahasa inggris dan dibaca seperti 'to' dalam baha inggris yang artinya untuk. Kau tidak perlu lagi menyebut to sebagai 'dan' dalam bahasa jepang, lagipula memang katakana itu ditulis karna salah satunya berupa serapan bukan?"

"Begitukah, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa Chitanda ingin sekali membedah kepalamu dan melihat otakmu itu."

"'?'. Jadi setelah mengetahui ini semua apa yang akan kau lakukan. Memberikannya secara langsung?"

"Tentu! Baiklah, akan kucari sekarang."

Yah, sekali lagi masalah terpecahkan, hanya tinggal memberikan surat itu pada pemiliknya. Hanya saja...

"Oreki, ayo ikut aku!"

"Mau kemana kita? Sudahlah aku sudah lelah."

"Yang jelas kalian harus mengembalikkan surat itu secepatnya."

"Yap, Ibara benar."

"Satoshi!"

"Yang jelas karna Chitanda yang menemukan surat itu dan kau yang memecahkan misteri itu sebelum penerimanya yang membaca."

"Lalu mau kita cari kemana?"

"Ayo kita ke lab komputer, bukankah Akinari itu anggota klub komputer?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Hari ini lab komputer sedang ada pemasang kompuer baru."

"Lalau bagaimana? Bukankah berarti dia sudah pulang, mengapa tidak kalian berikan langsung kepada Aika saja?"

"Tidak, Akinarilah yang harus mengirimnya. Tidak ada artinya jika kita yang memberikan surat ini ke penerimanya langsung. Entah mengapa aku merasa, akan lebih baik jika Akiralah yang memberikannya."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Chitanda. Mungkin Cuma perkiraanku saja kalau orang ini sudah berada didekat tangga menuju ruang geologi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi siang ketika istirahat aku sempat melihatnya berulang kali melewati tempat duduk Chitanda, sambil terus memperhatikannya. Kurasa dia yakin kalau kau yang menemukan surat itu ketika terjatuh. Lalu kurasa..."

Entah mengapa wajah Chitanda kali ini terlihat begitu pensaran namun sangat manis sekali. Chitanda yang begitu penasaran langsung berlari kearah luar dan membuka pintu. Sontak saja ia langsung menabrak seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak sengaja."

"Tidak, aku yang salah karna terlalu lama menunggu diluar. Chitanda, apa kau melihat sebuah surat di mejamu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Iya. Jadi ini suratmu Akinari. Maaf aku membawanya terlalu lama. Ini suratmu."

"Oh, jadi ini makasumu Akinari." Seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Aika?"

Aika kelihatan merasa cemburu, ah dasar wanita. Aku memang tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang selalu kakakku rencanakan. Sungguh mengerikan orang itu.

"Jadi Aika, apa kau cemburu?"

"Houtaro, apa maksudmu!"

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau sudah salah sangka. Itu surat darinya untukmu?"

"Untukku? Yang benar saja."

"Akinari, berterimakasihlah pada Chitanda dan berikan surat itu padanya."

"Eh? Anu terimakasih karna telah memberikan surat ini padaku."

"Tidak, ini bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah berikan pada Aika."

"Aika, ini pesanku untukkmu."

Langsung saja Aika membaca surat itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis. Dan memeluk Akinari yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Akinari, maaf. Aku sudah salah."

"Tidak Aika, aku yang salah."

"Astaga, aku dan Chitanda pergi dulu ya. Ayo Chitanda"

"Heh, Oreki."

"Hotarou, trimakasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Yah, begitulah. Kisah romantis. Jujur saja aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi ku lihat wajah Chitanda yang sedikit meneteskan air mata dan tersenyum.

"Oreki, tidakkah kau pikir mereka itu romantis. Ku lihat Aika saja langsung mengerti tentang pesan rahasaia dari Akinari tadi."

"Hah, aku lelah sekali. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah senangkan melihat mereka bahagia. Semoga saja kisah kita sebahagia itu walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin kisah yang biasa-biasa saja dalam hidupku."

"Kita?"

"Maksudku kisah kita masing-masing."

"Oh, jadi Oreki sudah mulai bisa merayu rupanya." Ujar Satoshi.

"Hehe, dasar. Modus."

"Berisik kalian."

Dengan begitu, masalah surat ini selesai. Melelahkan sekali beberapa hari ini. Semoga aku bisa dapat istirahat lebih. Benar-benar menguras energi.

"Yah, sekali lagi Oreki berhasil menyelesaikan masalah."

"Lihat wajah kelelahan itu. Dasar laki-laki lemah."

"Trima kasih Oreki. Aku senang sekali hari ini. Benar-benar kisah yang romantis."

Astaga, wajah Chitanda begitu manis saat mengucapakan trimaskasih. Yah, hari pun sudah sore dan akhirnya kami pun pulang bersama. Hari yang melelahkan, semoga hari esok lebih santai dan hemat energi, bukan kah kita perlu menghemat energi.

Kontak Pengarang :  
>FB : Axel Code<p> 


End file.
